The Male Vixen
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Sacrificing himself to save the skins of his beloved friend, Cosmas Vulcan must win the games. He captivates the females (and some males) of the capitol. Using his looks to his advantage, he 'swims' to the top of the charts. He strides forwards with a smile on his face... until the games interfere. Will his looks help him through the game or will his sharp tongue put him in danger
1. Stay Strong

Chapter one

"Today's a very special day! Today is The Reaping! May the odds ever be in your favor!" A man in a leather coat shouted down the street to remind everyone.

My head pounded with anger and confusion. The games. I went over to the window and opened the ragged shudders. I shielded my eyes from the sun's intensity. My eyes adjusted to the light and I scanned the area. Across the street was the neighbor's children sobbing their eyes out.

"It's ok. Shh. You're not gonna get picked. I promise." She cooed.

I almost felt bad for the girls. They didn't deserve to be picked. No one did. The games were only to entertain the low life's. President Conscope to be exact. We didn't win the second rebellion which led to the death of my last family member, Finnick Odair. He was the best cousin a kid like me could ever dream of. He was my childhood crush. Kinda odd coming from a guy, but it was true. I'd always told him I loved him, but if I knew that the last time I could have told him that, I would have made sure that he knew I meant it. Just the thought of him brought tears to my eyes. I had to stop.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I reached for a pan and set the stove to 'high.' The swirling flame appeared on the small hole in the stove. I set the pan on the mini inferno and cracked eggs into the pan. I kinda liked raw eggs… but I don't want salmonella again. I guess sunny side up sounds fine. I sat and stirred the eggs. Nothing really to do I guess… I flipped the eggs onto a plate and quickly ran upstairs to find what I was going to wear for the reaping.

I opened my closet to find my black suit. I dug through the pile of clothes and found the suit. The midnight suit embroidered with golden twine. I looked fine so I decided not to take a shower. I slipped on the suit and ran back to my eggs. I nibbled at the cold sunsets then decided to just throw them away. They were just too hard to eat cold. They were just too… Ewweh.

There was a knock at the door.

"Cosmas Vulcan, head to town square for the reaping." A peacekeeper's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Leaving now!" I yelled.

I heard their voices leave my door and I rolled my eyes. I hate this fucking game. It's not even a game.

I left my house and locked the door. The neighbors daughters pulled themselves together and walked with terrified faces. Hell, I'm terrified. I guess I really haven't thought about it… A shiver sent down my spine at the thought of the games. I shook my head and looked around for Jax. Jax Ryker is my best friend. We've been through everything together. Both of our parents death, friend deaths, everything. We were all we had left. I scanned around and I saw his platinum hair. His locks slipped down his head till it hit his shoulder. His piercing grey eyes shot in front of him. He looked terrified as well. I trotted over to see if he was ok.

"Yo, you seem troubled." I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"I have a bad feeling this year. Something… feels different." He kept a blank stare at the ground and walked like a mindless zombie.

"You'll be fine. I promise. There's too many people for you to get picked." I had to reassure him. He was all I had left really.

"But, … there's something different. I can feel it."

"You're just worried! Cheer up will yah!" I smiled and nudged him.

"Yeah! I guess I am!" He smiled up at me.

"I promise you wont get picked. Like usual we can just meet at my house and watch the games there."

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." He said trying not to make it sound as bad as it really did.

"Uhh…"

"Yeah I know. I didn't mean it was actually fun." He shook his head.

I laughed and continued to walk. We got to the front of the gate where the peacekeepers took your blood sample. I got to the front of the line and they stabbed me with a needle. I couldn't help but flinch. I hated needles. The maroon liquid oozed from my poke. I looked at it with disgust and walked into line. I sat in the crowd like everyone else. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I kept my eyes steadied on the stage where the name caller stood with his neon green hair shining brightly. His vibrant purple suit on made his hair stand out more. I then scanned around for Jax. I found him three rows back with an uneasy face. I didn't want to cheer him up 'cause this really wasn't something to be happy for, unless you were in Districts one through three. Careers just took this as a board game, but we took it as our death sentence. The announcer walked towards the microphones and tapped it.

"Welcome, welcome to the annual ninety-third Hunger Games. I am Everest Rokosky and I will be your announcer." He bowed. "Here is our annual video." He pointed to the big screen.

I never paid attention to the video so hell, if I knew what it was about. It was about twenty minutes till I heard his voice again.

"As usual, girls first." Everest walked over to the big glass container.

He reached his hand deep into the ball and pulled out a small paper. He read it to make sure that there was a name on the paper. He strutted his way over to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Cynthia Lindrose."

All the girls looked at a freighted little girl who looked about the age of fourteen. She was too young to be in the games…

She hesitantly walked towards the stage. Peacekeepers accompanied her with their white jumpsuits. She walked up to the stage and faced the crowd. Her eyes had tears threatening to fall. I couldn't stand for this. It just isn't right…

"Now for the boys."

He walked over to the boys container and reached for a paper. He walked back to the podium and read the name.

"Jax Ryker."

No…

Everyone looked at him and he turned as pale as his suit. He began to walk.

No…

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I ran at him.

"Cosmas…" He said with his eyes wide open.

"I'm not putting you through this." I said before getting pushed towards the stage.

"Oh ho ho! So we have a volunteer." His eyes tracked me as I walked to the stage.

I stepped on stage and stared off into the crowd. He tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him.

"What your name?" He asked.

His voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Cosmas Vulcan…" I managed to muster up the courage to say my name.

"Cynthia Lindrose and Cosmas Vulcan are our tributes! Give them a hand!" He shouted.

Everybody slowly clapped. Nobody was happy. Everybody was still terrified.

"May the odds ever be in your favor!" We walked back into our rooms.

I sat down on the velvet couch.

"_What… did I just do…"_


	2. White Lies

Chapter two

I sat with my head on the seats of the rushing train. I can't believe this is happening to me. At least Jax is safe at home.

"Who did you volunteer for?" I heard Everest's voice ask me.

I sat up and looked up at him. He has a sincere look on his face. I glared at him.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm gonna end up dying because you chose his name…" I snapped.

"… because I want to get to know you. You… lets say interest me. You're an unusual one. You don't seem like the one who'd volunteer as a career and nobody would do that to save a friend… and I know you have no family left…" He looked away from me.

"How the fuck did you know I had no family left?!" I shot up and clenched my fists.

"Because I was the one who had to beg Mr. Snow to not kill your parents. He obviously didn't listen to you and almost killed me doing so. I know who you are. Now who did you volunteer for?" He asked once more.

I sat back down and relaxed.

"He's my best friend. He's almost like family. The capital also killed his family. We met through that. We weren't trouble makers. Neither were our families. We kept to ourselves… unless Finnick had something to do with it…" I explained.

"Finnick? As in Finnick Odair?" He cocked a brow

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Lucky guess…" He looked away.

Something about his tone signified that he was lying. Did they meet? If so… how?

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Cynthia. You should think about your approach on the games for Caesar. Sponsors are a big thing in the games." He rushed away.

That was something…

Before I had time to even think about what I was going to do for the interview, we were already at the capital. I sat quietly until we had permission to head to our rooms. I walked with Everest and the other tribute girl and another guy. I think he's going to be our mentor, but hell if I'm going to listen to him. We rode an elevator up to our room and I stood in the door way. The capital had a weird style. The room was flamboyant with vibrant red, blues, purples, oranges and any other color under the sun. The chairs looked distorted. The back of the chairs curled and twisted in every which way.

"This is our room! Made for champs!" Everest walked in and smiled at the décor.

More like the people who're sent here against their will.

"I'm going to my room. I'm not hungry. I ate this morning." I lied through my teeth but I couldn't deal with anyone right now.

"Goodnight." The girl said sweetly.

I felt tempted to ignore her, but she was too innocent to ignore. She was the only one I had a for sure chance to ally with and I needed all the allies I could take.

I turned around and looked at her. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm making sure you're getting out of here alive." I whispered in her ear.

I pulled away and smiled. A smiled creeped onto her face and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much." I heard her begin to cry.

"Goodnight…. Cynthia?"

"Goodnight, Cosmas." She smiled.

I really don't think she's going to make it. I don't even think I'm going to make it.

I walked into my room and flopped out on the bed.

'_Life is just a game for the president to play…'_


	3. Brother and Sister

Chapter three

I walked out of my room and saw Cynthia eating what looked like pancakes. The bronze discs made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I walked over and snatched one off her plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" She gave me a look of disapproval.

I shrugged my shoulders. She was just a girl who had to learn to fend for herself.

"Chariots are today." I ignored her remark.

She sighed and her hands grew shaky. I would be shaky too if I was put into the games at the same age as her. Isn't she like twelve? I probably shouldn't worry too much about it.

"I'm going to go down to get ready. Everest will probably walk with you." I turn around and put my hand on the knob and hear some raspy sound. I look over and see the mentor.

"You two have to leave together." His voice sounded aged, as if he was sixty.

"Is that so?" I asked with a false smile.

"You two are joined at the hip until the games. Only one will live and you two will have to part your separate ways." He said after chugging what looked like milk. The white liquid dripping down the whiskers that lined his jaw.

He stood with a raged stance. He stood hunched over and he was missing some teeth. He needed a hair cut and he reeked of alcohol and body odor. I wrinkled my nose at the man and turned away.

"I'll take you seriously if you take a shower." I covered my nose with my shirt.

"That, right there, will only get you hated in the games. You will be everyone's target. Do you really want to die that early?" He looked at me with his one good eye.

I wet my lips and thought of death. I then thought of Jax. I had to go back to him.

"Whatever." I grumble and look over at Cynthia.

She stopped eating at the mans words. Although he was right, he shouldn't have put the thought in her head.

"But keep your mouth shut. We don't need the thought of death burned into our minds." I snapped.

"Oh, but you do. It's motivation. That's how I got through the games." He walked with his cane over to the table and sat with a sigh of relaxation.

"I'm going to the dressing area. Come with me Cynthia." I grabbed her bridal style and walked down the hall.

I looked down and saw a look of anger and sorrow. I knew she didn't want to die. Nobody does. At least not in the arena.

"You're my only ally at the moment. Keep you eyes open for anyone who may look useful." I whisper to her.

She nods and wriggled out of my arms. She grabs at my hand and I cant help but hold it. Her hands were soft; childish almost. She was delicate. She was fragile. She didn't belong in the games.

We walked up to our designers and they looked… like a work of art. Their eyes were grey, but their eye lashes were way more colorful than Everest at the Reaping. Their hair was a multitude of colors. Their clothes reminded me of cotton candy in a way. The man's was the blue cotton and the girl was the pink cotton.

"Damn, boy." A man checked me out.

"Excuse m-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the woman whisked me away. He threw me into a chair and basically ripped off my shirt. She sprayed my chest with this bronze like spray paint and did something funky with my hair. She cut some and styled it some more. She then ran over to a clothes rack and threw something at me.

"Put that on." She exited the room.

This felt like a matter of seconds. I exited the chair and looked at what she gave me. I didn't put much thought into it until it was actually on. There was no shirt to this costume. There was only pants. They were skin-tight also. Cyan waves blended into a sea green color and shot down into a dark blue at my feet. There was a necklace attached and I threw it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was spiked in the front and this tan that the dresser gave me made the blue in my eyes stand out. I looked at my chair and saw the last piece to my costume. A fish net. I didn't know how to put it on until I saw the instructions. There were two ways to wear it. Around my neck like the necklace or around my waist. I need to hide the… bulge that was around my crotch area so I decided to do the around the waist. It hung down lower over my left leg more than the other and it actually looked nice. I walked out of the room and saw the three outside my room. I first noticed the stylists smiling at me then I saw Cynthia looking in a mirror off behind them. I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Keep your guard up!" I laugh picking her up.

"Cosmas!" She giggled and wiggled.

I set her back down and smiled at her. She looked beautiful… for a 13-year-old, at least that's how old I think she was. Her hair was in bouncy curls and her eye lashes were long. Her shimmering green eyes lit up her face. She wore some sort of sundress. Is had a floral pattern across it and a black belt wrapped around her waist. It looked like it was made for someone older than her, but somehow, she fit into it. She was beautiful either way.

"You ready to shine brighter than everyone else?!" She put her hand in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" I high-fived her with enthusiasm.

"You two should act like you're brother and sister." The woman said.

We bother looked at each other and smiled.

"Deal." We said unison.


End file.
